Nights In the Limelight
by RinRinRin
Summary: The stress of the Kira Case is getting to Mello and Matt. So much so, that Mello is losing his mind. He drags Matt out to Las Vegas where things get all the more interesting. Rated T: Language, Violence, Drug Abuse, Sex, Alcohol, Gambling, No Pairings
1. Let's Go!

**Marks: This is a product of my absolute stupidity. It wouldn't fit into 'The Mis-Adventures of Mello and Matt' so I made it separate. R&R. This is my first, non-associated with Scars, fanfic. No flames please. Chelon, dudes.**

* * *

Nights In Limelight  
Chapter 1: Let's go!

"Matt, there's something missing." Mello had stated as he paced the general area of our shared apartment and base of operations. "Yeah, potato chips." I replied as he reached for the chips, stomach growling and still playing Tetris DX on my Gameboy with my free hand, only to find that there were none anyway.

The two of us had reunited after about four years apart, Mello had only recently gotten involved in the Los Angeles mafia, and I, whom had all of a month ago been doing hacking jobs for Near and the SPK, cut my ties with them to work side by side with Mells in the Kira Case.

We had been working harder than we had in Whammy's and seriously need to go on Holiday. Mello and I as well were donning dark shadows beneath our eyes to rival that of our predecessor, L. I was far more worried for Mello who obviously didn't get any sleep at all anymore; it had made him far more irritable than usual. I wasn't affected as badly, just a little tired, that's all.

"Be serious, Matt!" Mello replied angrily, crumpling up a stray paper and pegging me with it. I dodged and caught it and uncrumpled it. "Um, Mells, you realize this is the water bill…?" I gulped and hung my goggles around my neck to get a clear look at the numbers… Holy shit, Mello's Hollywood style showers were costing us a bloody fortune.

"And how far is that overdue?" Mello asked, carelessly kicking the fridge shut, chocolate bar in hand. He was running dangerously low on chocolate as well, this could be terrible. "Um, a few weeks… maybe a month…?" I responded dropping the paper on the table and continuing my game.

"We need to get out of the house, Matt~!" Mello started dramatically. "Risks, adventure, romance, alcohol! We're gonna waste away if we stay like this any longer!" I was only half paying attention. He got like this once in a while but nothing ever happened. "And chicks, Mells. Don't forget chicks."

"Yes, Matt! That's what I'm talking about! Some sexy, shirtless, bitches!" He plopped into the other beat up arm chair next to where I'd sprawled my self across the sofa. "And you know where we can find all that and more?" Mello asked slyly as her snapped off a piece of chocolate smirking. "You tell me, Mells." I was still pretty much ignoring him.

He's been out off his fucking nuts lately, doing all sorts of weird shit. He had gone into a deep cleaning spree that he forced me into joining him in and was walking around with a lampshade on his head claiming it a hat. The other stuff he'd done… I rather not review those memories once more; frankly, I've been trying to forget. What this might be leading up to worries me, he was worse than I was when I was off my meds.

"Las Vegas, Matt! You and me!" He jumped up exclaiming dramatically. "We'll hit the slots, get some dames, and wreak havoc across the city!" He smirked victoriously, reseating himself to snap off another chunk of chocolate. "I like where this is going. Let's do it!" I yelled enthusiastically. Of course, the enthusiasm was mainly because I'd just finished the 20th level of Tetris. Shweetness. I'd reach the 180th level by the end of the day as planned.

"Pack your bags, Matty, meh man!" Mello tossed a suitcase at me and rushed off to their room to pack his. I blinked at his back as he run back into our room. _Was he serious…?_ I walked into our room, suitcase rolling behind me. I opened the door; Mello was tearing apart the room, stuffing shit in his bag like mad. I packed enough clothes to last me, my DS, NES, and that was pretty much it… Mello packed the entire house.

"Let's go!" Mello yelled merrily. Yes, merrily. I do not kid you. There was something fucked up about _merrily_ and _Mello_ in the same sentence. I really don't know why, but there was. One things for sure, he was scaring the shit out of me. We got in my car after with difficulty shoving his suitcase in the car. I started up the car revved up the engine and pulled out of the apartment building's parking lot, flicking on the radio.

Instantly my theme song blared from the speakers, causing the red convertible to move to the beat low rider style. Play (Videogames) - Krooked K, that song was amazing. "_Come play with me, some PSP, some 360, play that game, gamer…_" I sang along a little until Mello proclaimed, "This is shit! How do you listen to this crap!?" and switched it over to some blaring Screamo or Metal. I couldn't tell the difference. He began to head bang, I switched it back. "_Pardon all the trash talk but sorry bout your loss, I just scored a touch down using-_" He switched it back, snapped off a piece of chocolate giving a death glare. I knew so very well, this would be a long ride to Nevada.

* * *

**Marks: Yay! Chapter 1 is up! Please R&R! **


	2. All A Blur Last Night…

**Marks: Next Chapter… I was uber bored and had nothing else to do so I figured "Updates!" Scars says I work to hard, I started planning on the stories we were writing together. Oh well… R&R, peoples.**

* * *

Nights In the Limelight  
Chapter 2: It's All A Blur Last Night…

After a long, drawn out, on road battle over the radio we compromised for the extremely obnoxious, _Bad Boy_ sang by _Cascada_. We both hated it. It sucked. It sucked so terribly I thought I may die. We were nearly there. Sadly, the song was too much for me and I started singing.

"_Be my bad boy, be my friend, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy but understand that I won't need you again. No, I won't need you-_" Mello slapped me. "Ow…" He rolled his eyes. "Pussy." I glared at him but continued driving, the last thing we needed was to crash into a cactus because I was busy defending and not driving. Yeah, defending. Mello would kick my ass.

The sun was setting on the desert sky, a beautiful orange tint highlighting the familiar purples of the water color scene. We'd be coming in right on time to become part of the night life. The song finally changed on Mello's Mix CD, why was Bad Boy on his Mix CD in the first place? I don't think I want to know. The next song was _Kylie_ by _Akcent_, an annoying but addictive French band. I never knew Mello had such a taste for techno-pop… weird…

20 Minutes Later They Are Finally Driving Into Vegas

"_Kylie, give me just a chance! Let's go out and dance, we can get into the groove- I can watch you move!_" We sang together in off-key harmony. "_Later you can think of me like a shining star! But I rather do you on the back seat of my car!_" Holy shit this was an awkward song. We'd been singing it for the past 20 minutes.

"Ohmigod! Matt!!! Look!" Mello pointed at the city before us excitedly. The shining neon light, the techno-pop, the flooding scent of sweet, sweet victory... or wait, was that Mells' cologne? I dunno. That shit's strong. It all filled my senses, bringing me on simple fact: this shall be the Best. Night. Ever.

We pulled into the parking lot of the Hard-Rock Hotel, the roof supporting a giant neon electric guitar. It was more than a little awesome. "Whoa." Mello tipped down his sunglasses. "Hells, yeah." I said at the exact same time.

After checking out a room we strolled out of the place, ready to go. Bring it, Vegas. We walked the streets to the nearest casino narrowly avoiding getting mugged or ran over, pretty damn lucky on our part. I'm surprised I didn't get shot. "I like this place already, Matt." Mello stated as we neared the huge, flashy casino. It had a neon light shirtless chick on it; we figured this was the kinda place we were looking for.

"Yeah, Mells. I see what you mean. Best plan ever." I said in awe as we walked into the Casa De Sun Casino. Pole dancers, drinks, black jack, slots, prostitutes, fancy foods, cocktails, everything a man could dream of, _including_ an arcade. Dance Dance Revolution. It's the shit. And one thing for absolute sure was that it was a really good one. The new system fully decked with flashing lights and new obnoxious techno songs to dance to.

"Holy, shit! They have DDR!!!!!! SHWEETNESS!!!!!!" I took off in the direction of the Dance Dance Revolution stage set-up but was grabbed by the collar and dragged back in defeat.

"Ok… so we arrive in Vegas only fifteen minutes ago and the first thing you can think of is DDR???" Mello looked at me with a cross between astonishment and disappoint. "Fuck, yes!"

Mello face palmed, wondering 'how he got stuck with a loser like me' as he often put it.

---

I dunno when it ended. Hell, I don't remember half of it. Just small pieces. I kicked noob ass at DDR… I played some black jack at the tables with Mells, or was that slots…? I think I had a lot of cocktails as well, maybe even some serious drugs. I woke up in the hotel room on my bed with three costumed girls, a bong, and 6 empty bottles of wine. I then realized on of those chicks was Mello.

I was left with a thought of what to say. The other two were sprawled out on either side of me in a nurse and maid costume must've been some foursome since half the costume was on them, the rest of the pieces littered onto the floor. Then I also realized, Mello was in a dress. It was a great time for black mail shots but with how he was atop me in an awkward position, I had a feeling I wasn't moving till he woke up. I figure I'll approach this slowly.

"Mells~" I whispered to my blonde friend.

"Mells~"

"Mells~!"

He stirred a little but didn't wake up. I then also realized if there was a foursome with these bitches… does that mean I also fucked with Mello? Holy, shit! AHHHHHHH!!!! It took a lot to keep from freaking out at this moment. We probably didn't. Hopefully. I shook the thought from my head; I'd deal with that later. Right now, I just wanted to get Mello off me. Like, now. I had to piss. I mean, seriously. I also felt nauseas. Too many drinks, far too many drinks.

"Mells!" I spoke a little louder, he stirred more. This was really annoying. "MELLS!!" I yelled. The brunette girl in the maid costume woke up. "What happened…?" She yawned. "Hey, there…" Matt replied with a little wave. "Some, night?" She smirked and got up closer to Matt practically purring his name. "_Matt…_" I blushed, and she mashed her lips against mine. I kissed her back hungrily. _Meh ladies… _Suddenly, Mello woke up and yelled. "Don't eat me emo emus!!!!!!!"

The brunette and I froze in place as he sat up and looked down at our little make-out session. Oh, shit. He then also realized he was straddling me and what I now made out to be an Alice costume, heh… good choice. _AGH! ICK! ^##%**%^$#!!!!!! DID I SERIOUSLY JUST THINK OF HIM LIKE THAT????? EWWWWWW!!!!_ I thought wildly, as he narrowed a death glare on me, I coulda sworn he'd heard my thoughts by the look of pure evil on his face. The girl in the maid costume pulled away, and broke the silence. "I think I'll go start a pot of chocolate…" Then the other prostitute fell out of bed with an _Oof!_

"Matt…" He growled angrily.

"M-Mells…" I practically squeaked; he was scary when he was pissed.

I then did the stupidest thing I could ever dream of… I wet myself. Yeah, I wet myself while startled by Mello. _Stupid move, Matt... Stupid move… _I was dead. So dead, I couldn't even state how dead. I was toast.

3 Hours of Intense Dismemberments, Beating, and Pay-Back

"Would you like some tea, master Mello?" I asked offering Mello tea from the silver platter. "I would love some tea, thanks Matt." He said with false kindness, taking a cup from the platter and sipping from it. Some of the tea spilt on the little apron of the French Maid costume I was now wearing.

He set the cup back on the platter and I spent yet another moment wishing he would've just killed me instead… "Aren't you so glad I'm so merciful and forgiving, Matt? Aren't you so very thankful?" He asked with a sly smirk, resting his head on his hands.

"Oh, yes, of course. You're a saint, Mells."

"That's 'Master' to you, Matt. Don't make me remind you again." He said with a smirk.

This would be a day.

* * *

**Marks: Pfffft! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I like this chapter, it's funny. I'm absolutely revolted by MelloxMatt stuff but that just had to be there. And the maid costume thing, classic. Sadly I've experienced that before. Something I will hate Scars for forever. Review, please!**


End file.
